


When the Dark Turns to White

by Lenighma (Mareonet)



Series: Dark AUs Archive [1]
Category: Bleach (manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dark, Bad sex scenes, Basically Ichigo is the King of Kings, Brutal-ai, By Zangetsu I mean "Hollow Ichigo", Dark Ichigo, Explicit Language, Gin is dangerous, Grimmjow is dangerous, I Tried, I suck at sex scenes, Ichigo is worse, Implied Mpreg, M/M, No one tops Ichigo, Non-Linear Narrative, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Psychological Drama, Self-cest, Unless Ichigo wishes it, Zangetsu is dangerous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-15 02:42:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mareonet/pseuds/Lenighma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of delicious, dangerous oneshots from various dark Bleach AUs, many inspired by or related to the <i><a href="http://archiveofourown.org/series/194192">Echo</a></i> series. Sexual and vulgar themes throughout.</p><p>I like to consider this a seinen and dark, vulgar lovin' collection of fanfiction rejects entirely centered on the tagged pairings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's in the Blood [Fuck Yes]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Real King](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/301989) by Nova Alexandria. 



> A foil to get my mind into typing again. The chapters in this fanfiction won't usuaully have a continuous timeline. One chapter takes place at 'x' time, another at 'b' time....'z' time...'11' time...Different universes with the same characters, similar themes and similar pairings. 
> 
> All following chapters are generally the same, meaning they are incomplete and strange. But that's the whole point.
> 
> Many Hollow-related doings are inspired directly by the great story [**The Real King**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/7144155/1/The-Real-King) by Nova Alexandria. **READ IT, ROTTON FANS**. READ. IT.

Now, _this_ was more like it. Such a fantastically delicious desire...Oh, the _places_ he could _go_ with this. He scarcely knew where to start first! Now, why the hell couldn't King have sought this out before?

King wanted children... _badly_...but _he_ was going to _make_ that so.

The instinctual desire to mate was overwhelming. In fact, it radiated from him, causing Arrancar to disappear left and right as he stalked through Las Noches. Hands in his pockets, a maniacal grin on his face, his yin-yang eyes flashed in the light as they scanned the halls. Every now and then he raked his blue tongue over his teeth or shook his head in thought. His mate had to be powerful...He wouldn't stand for some weak fucker who wouldn't be able to survive the mating or laying.

It had to be someone strong...

 _Preferably_ male; King's preferences rubbed onto him. But female would do, as long as she met his qualifications.

It had to be someone he wanted to _pound into the ground_...literally and figuratively.

...There weren't many to choose from, here...

He changed direction, heading towards the main throne room. The very moment he did, he grunted in discontent. Ah...a shame he couldn't choose his surrogate. At the very thought, a shiver of excitement ran down his spine, and his reiatsu briefly flared in delight. What phenomenal power _he_ had...Not much as far as personality...but... _oh_ , his power made up for that. Imagine the offspring...!

Stark white eyebrows furrowed. He took one of his hands out of their pocket, grazing his ebony claws gently along the wall as he pondered. If he couldn't have his surrogate, and the only reason why he _didn't_ take him was because _King_ wouldn't like it if he took that damned buxom pacifist's _boyfriend_...his choices were very slim.

He finally entered the throne room, which was mostly empty, as Arrancar sensed him coming a mile away and scattered, leaving behind Privaron galore. Stopping at the doorway, he scanned the room predatorily, keeping account of each and every Arrancar inside. To his surprise, his surrogate was looking straight at him, causing yin and yang to meet deep emerald. Squinting each eye individually, he kept the contact for a few minutes, then broke away and continued scanning the room.

... _Such_ a damned shame...

Nelliel was conversing with Tier, and his gaze lingered on them. Female, yes, but both former _Tercera_ Espada; they would very likely survive the mating and laying. He could tell they were aware of his scrutiny, and if he didn't know any better, he would have thought the Arrancar that hadn't left yet, as some were gradually leaving to go about their business, were _challenging_ him to choose them. Hmm...

Those two would have qualified...but he just didn't get that chill of excitement he longed for. If he couldn't find any others, he would debate between the two...if not take them _both_...

 _Ah_. _That_ brought a shiver of excitement.

Chuckling darkly to himself, he licked his lips, letting his tongue loll out of his mouth as he continued his scan.

His vision swept over a few more Privaron...none interesting in the slight—

Dark eyes went back to the only other orbs staring at him. Or _were_ staring at him; the sapphire eyes looked away when he backtracked. He watched their owner, who turned and left the throne room, pace casual.

...Huh.

His reiatsu flared in realization and the excitement that followed, causing all of those in the throne room to look over at him. Head lowered, he chuckled softly to himself.

...Oh... _this_...This was rich. This was _perfect_.

More than anything, his instinct was to dominate. Thus far, there was only one person he could not, that person the one he called his King. That was the only person he would be subservient to...if need be. His instinct to dominate was so strong, so overpowering, he wanted the one he dominated to be someone accustomed to _being_ dominate. That was the ultimate rapture, to bring that person to their knees before him. The very thought was _arousing_.

His chuckles turned to maniacal laughs, and he slowly raised his head.

His surrogate aside, there _was_ another Arrancar, perhaps the only one left, who was once called a king. This Arrancar _was_ powerful, _was_ a match to him in mindset, a bloodthirsty creature he _did_ desire to _pound into the ground_.

Said Arrancar had just left the room.

He burst into shrill, raucous laughter, eyes flashing? dangerously as his reiatsu rose. He stared off into the direction _that_ Arrancar had walked off to, his face nearly split in two at the sheer size of his fanged grin.

 _Fuck_ yes.

He found his Beta, whether they liked it or not. And he personally knew they _would not_.

Grimmjow-fucking-Jeagerjaques.

Why the hell hadn't he thought of him before?


	2. Pieces of Quiet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a random scene in my head I had lying about. There is no logic, just go with the flow...? Personally, I find it funny...
> 
> Still no actual sex, yet, I'm afraid. I really am bad at it...I like the teases, myself...

All Ichigo ever asked for in his complicated life, in simpler moments, was peace and quiet. He was in his mid-twenties and had experienced aural horrors that would put the most battle-worn, medically experienced men and women of earth to shame, and there were times he was sure his ears would never stop ringing no matter how amazing his regenerative healing went. Sometimes, silence was such a...gift. So welcomed, so desired.

In the reconstructed lands of Hueco Mundo, in the massive palace that once belonged to the traitor of two worlds, and within Ichigo's personal suite, however, there were a handful of very impossible orders to ask for in his domain of Hollows, Vizard, Fullbringers, and other hybrids and spiritual rejects like himself.

1) Getting his Horse and profusely twisted half of his being to stop _BOTHERING_ him.

2) Getting his Shinigami lover to stop impishly plotting with his said twisted half to _BOTHER_ him and/or _anyone_ else.

3) Getting his lover and twisted half of himself to _somehow_ stop _BOTHERING_ his Arrancar mate who was prone to finding relaxing with his in turn hybrid child more interesting that fighting nowadays

And 4) verbally fighting his Horse.

Exasperated, his body tense from the recent duties of his kingship that didn't exclude dishing out "disiplinary actions", the hybrid with orange hair growled at his zanpakuto, "I said you weren't going to have a place in that fight! Quit your _fucking_ bawling!"

Aghast, the white double drenched in black peeked from under his hood to snarl, "Bawlin'? _Bawlin'_ '?! I'm _bawling_ , now, King?! CHE! I'll give you fuckin' _bawling_ , after I _take yer BALLS_ –!"

Spinning around, eyes sparking with a sign of a shortening fuse, Ichigo growled yet again, "What was _that_?"

"Aw, nothin' King," the all-too-independent avatar scoffed, even waving a hand off-handedly. "Abso-fuckin'-lutely nothin'— _I KNOW YOU FUCKING HEARD ME_!" he bellowed, reiatsu beginning to flare about him, a maniacal gleam in the depths of his eyes.

" _Chu_!" Ichigo raked his tongue over his teeth, sizing his zanpakuto up and letting his own reiatsu flare, distantly surprised they were still an entire room apart from one another and not yet at each other's throats. "Stop swearing!"

Dancing forward with a lowering posture, the white double placed a hand on his sword form at his hip."Oh! _OH_!" He placed his free hand dramatically on his cheek. "And after startin' it first, no less! So King don' _like_ it when he's cussed out, _EH_?"

"Why _you_ –!"

In seconds they were at each other, identical inverted blade against identical inverted blade in a ridiculously high-speed spar that was honestly unnecessary, over-the-top and yet, somehow almost daily in the king's suite.

Resting comfortably against a wall of lush pillows and ledges, two males watched the spar with abated amusement. Between them, a small child with off-blue hair slept curled tight in a ball at the blue-haired Arrancar's side.

"...Hm," the Arrancar scoffed, eyes half-lidded.

Beside him, the silver tresses of the former Shinigami cascaded to the side as his head tilted. "...Lovely ta see 'em go at it, ain't it?" he idly commented.

Another scoff, blue eyes taking notice of his son as he stirred from the shouting. "They're scaring the little one." Not a moment after he spoke, the ocher eyes of the child opened blearily along with a soft sound of distress.

"Aw." Very slowly, so as not to take the Arrancar by surprise, the older male gently lifted the child into his wiry arms and stood up. "C'mon lil' one, I think yer dad's gonna go over an' sic it ta 'em, hot-head he is."

Yet another scoff. "Damn straight."

As the child yawned and rested his head against the pale flesh, a devious smile grew. "I'll be right with ya three~"

Fourth scoff. "Head out of the gutter, Gin."

"Can't. Live in it," sang the ex-captain as he strolled down a hall.

Flashing a predatory, fanged grin, the Arrancar conceded. "Point taken..." He then fully stretched out his whole body from the mount of pillows before standing up. Eyeing the two whizzing forms, a scowl formed on his face. "OI! YOU BASTARDS SCARED CACHORRO!" he bellowed at them.

Down the hall, Gin sighed at the child. "So noisy."

Both Ichigo and Zangetsu abruptly froze in place with locked blades, and two sets of murderous, white eyes with black sclera looked over at the former Espada, causing him to shiver with delight, for all he was worth.

Zangetsu noticed the absense of the child and Gin. "Where're they?"

Blue eyes rolled. "Like it matters!" He approached them with slow, easy steps as his hands slipped into his pockets. "What the hell are you fucks bitching about now?"

The responding glare from Ichigo caused the Arrancar to only slightly flinch. "Watch. Your. DAMN. Mouth. _Grimmjow_ ," he hissed lowly.

" _Che_. Cachorro _ain't_ here," Grimmjow sneered, "I can do what I damn please."

"This's what he's goin' on about!" Zangetsu broke away from Ichigo and swung his blade about indignantly at his partner. "An' after bein' th' first to cuss, too!"

"Only once!"

"So fuckin' _what_!"

Clearing his throat to catch the twins' attention again, Grimmjow grinned lewdly at them. "And what was it I heard about grabbing someone's balls?"

"Tsk, he wishes," Ichigo scoffed while crossing his arms.

"I _can_ , King."

A sly, dangerous look was shot at the avatar. "And look where it got you."

Good-naturedly, Zangetsu chortled his agreement.

Replacing his sword at his side, Ichigo sighed, "Never once dominated me, 'Getsu. And you never will."

A pure expression of desire, hate, admiration, and pride flashed in the dark ebony depths under the avatar's hood. "... _Che_..."

"Aw, well, that's just swell. Leave for a second an' y'all ain't screamin' no more."

Only Grimmjow's eyes looked back at Gin as he snaked his way in the room again, eyes tightly slanted, as was his norm, and his lips slightly parted in a hum. Both he and the Arrancar then watched as Ichigo and his Zanpakuto calmed down entirely, but they were still staring at one another, likely communicating something private.

Grimmjow narrowed an eye, not liking the sudden change in atmosphere. Usually these things were against him, as all three of the other men in the room were _quite_ the devious sort, if at least one only by the dominant nature of his _other_ half.

Also noticing the change, Gin picked up on the idea forming in Grimmjow's mind. "...An'...it looks like I might've come at the right time after all..." he softly chuckled, slightly solidifying the thought.

A sly glance passed between Ichigo and Zangetsu, both of whom were beginning to grin at something. Grimmjow then glanced at Gin, who slowly came to his side to whisper something just under his breath.

"If they go at it, Grimm...yer mine..."

He narrowed both eyes, head rising as he softly scoffed at the idea of being beneath the former Shinigami.

Gin's eyes were slightly revealed, dual colors glowing despite the abundant light in the room. "...Aw," he crooned, "...an' here I was thinkin' ya might wanna know the pleasure Ichigo feels..."

Blue brows furrowed by a bit. Twitched, even.

"...considerin'...he even dominates Shirō, yer _alpha_..." the albino continued, "an' no one ever topped him 'cept me..."

Whether he wanted it or not, Gin had his complete attention, the sly man inching eerily closer as if his feet were on a conveyor belt, keeping his gaze with glowing, mystifying eyes.

"Ya know...wonder what it feels like...ta have my whole length deep in ya..."

He visibly twitched, this time. Did _not_ , however, twitch as the man came closer to whisper into his ear.

"...Dare I can ride ya up the wall..."

Narrowing his eyes to slants, he let off a low growl. Whether out of anger, annoyance or pleasure, he wasn't sure, himself.

"...Or..."

His face turned slightly to look Gin in the eye. Those damn eyes.

"...Or...maybe I'll let ya ride me..."

His lips slightly parted, a fang visible between the slit.

"Mm..." Gin slant an eye, moving back by a bit with a strange yet happy smile. "Feelin' a lil' randy t'day..."

The Arrancar only scoffed at this, straightening himself out. "...Ichigo wasn't lying when he said you have a lewd mouth when you're like this..."

Gin chuckled, honestly amused at the realistic scene in his mind. "What else'd he tell ya 'bout lil' ol' me~?"

Eyes moving, Grimmjow watched as Zangetsu dematerialised and Ichigo glanced over to them with a rising eyebrow. He then leaned closer to Gin, a wide, toothy grin forming as he sneered, "...You need to get _laid_."


	3. Soul Sucking [Harder]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo has a chaotic, fucked-up soul.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not supposed to be doing anything with this fanfic right now, but a reviewer reviewed ANOTHER story instead of this one asking for an update...and despite everything, I'm a sucker for people asking me to do that. Simply because **no one** has **ever** asked me to do that. At least not in the past—oh, eight years. ಠ-ಠ ~~(I hate you guys. How am I supposed to know you like my stories or not?)~~
> 
>  
> 
> ~~  
>  I love you guys. Boy am I confused.  
>  ~~
> 
>  
> 
> *Ahem* Now this is a personal favorite, but I can't begin to explain how fricking STRESSFUL this chapter was. In the end, I just...spewed garbage out and this is the result. Unrealistic? Possibly. Done badly? Definitely. I tried to put up every possible tag to spare you the disappointment at my **piss-poor** sex scenes.
> 
> As for the backstory to this...Let's just say it's entirely unrelated to the _Echo_ series, but I'd like to get into it, again...

His reflection stared back at him, no different than before...save his eyes. Instead of the familiar ocher, a lighter color, silver or white, was creeping into his irises, giving them a very eerie glow that was wholly unnatural. He closed them for a moment, taking a deep breath to calm himself, and then reopened them.

But that wasn't _him_ now in his reflection.

He jumped back in shock at the white doppelgänger smirking back at him. " _You_..." he whispered.

"Yo...King," his doppelgänger trilled mockingly, his voice echoing as if two voices were speaking at once with a warbling trill. The ebon and silver-white eyes slanted. "I've missed you."

The implication behind those words caused a shiver down Ichigo's back, and once again he briefly closed his eyes in an attempt to clear his mind. "I shouldn't...be talking to you," he murmured.

His double's smirk widened. "You always say that...before ya fuck me," he leered, blue tongue sticking out and raking over sharp teeth. Black-tipped nails slid down his abdomen, then slowed as they neared his crotch. "All you gotta do is _want_ me King. _Want_ me. I can take care of the rest..."

As if he felt the cold, white hands sliding over his own abdomen, Ichigo stiffened, beginning to tremble. He knew, without a doubt, the echoing words were right. He was such a pathetic hypocrite when his doppelgänger was involved; he just couldn't say no, couldn't fight back. Though he was the dominant one and he rode the Horse, he often wondered just which one of them was calling the shots.

He then thought back to what a certain silver-haired fox said to him...

"Oh..." His doppelgänger's head slightly tilted to the side, an eyebrow raised. "What's this? Th' King thinking of ownin' another horse?" he asked, and then chuckled, closing his eyes as a telltale tent began to appear in his loose pants.

Groaning softly, Ichigo, too, closed his eyes, feeling the ghost hands slide over his half-erect length. He couldn't deny it.

"'Course not, King," his double echoed.

He thought of Ichimaru often, and somehow the snake wormed his way into his dreams...

"Am I not satisfactory, King?"

At this, he opened his eyes, glancing down to see the white hand in his pants, another running up under his shirt as a cold body pressed against his back. Of course. He wanted him. That was all that was needed for his doppelgänger to manifest.

It was in that moment, his eyes began to change color to golden irises instead of silver; for some reason, they did that only when his double manifested. He could also feel the tension from earlier slip away as his intelligence surrendered to his instinct...and they told him his double was out of place.

The Horse was stepping over its bounds.

On _purpose_ , at that.

Instead of answering, he grabbed the hand in his pants and spun around, pressing his double against the wall behind him and capturing his mouth in a kiss. He bit the blue tongue in retaliation, savoring the taste of blood and the groan made in his mouth, then broke away and pulled his double to the ground. They landed hard with a thud, but neither seemed to notice, too busy removing clothes and unbuckling pants. He then attacked the pale neck, biting it and sucking it hard enough to bleed.

His double then groaned as his aching length was grabbed, and he thrust in response, but was only rewarded with a growl and sharp teeth at his throat. Keening softly in an apology, he parted his lips just as two fingers were shoved into his mouth, and he readily sucked and lathered them with saliva. Licking his lips once they were removed, he parted his legs, Ichigo sitting between them, and slightly grimaced as he was entered.

Ichigo's eyes were a blazing gold, his need to rut overwhelming most of his senses. He quickly prepared his double, scissoring his fingers briefly before adding another digit, and then removed them, placing one of his double's legs over his shoulder.

Glancing into the flaming eyes, his double shivered in anticipation, and then breathed deeply as his King finally penetrated him. Without warning, Ichigo slipped out before ramming back in, hitting his double's prostate on the first go, and said double's back arched in pleasure as white flashed behind his eyelids, pleasure rolling down his spine. Immediately, his King began to thrust, and he keened lowly, pursing his lips as he adjusted.

A familiar pressure caused him to moan as his King filled him to the hilt, and as he began rocking to the thrusts, he clawed at his King's back, causing him to bleed. He breathed heavily, panting loudly, as he knew it turned his King on. Ichigo then took his length in hand, pumping it in time with his thrusts. The simultaneous pleasure was enough to cause beads of pre to leak from the tip of his double's cock.

The warmth and tightness around his own cock was an aphrodisiac, driving him deeper and deeper into his double until he finally had him writhe, holding to him tightly and unable to hold back the grunts and moans of sick pleasure the pain was causing. He paid no mind to his wounds, in fact, he, too, was turned on by the pain. The cock throbbed in his hand, and his calloused thumb circled around the sensitive nub, causing his double to arch back, baring his neck.

Eyes alight, he attacked that neck, leaning down to adorn it with bleeding bites, and he eagerly lapped up the sanguine liquid, moaning at its taste, and his own cock throbbed inside his double in response. Parting his lips as he panted, his thrusts became sporadic, speeding up as he neared his limit. His double came first, letting out a warbled cry as he sprayed his seed across his lap and his King's chest, and the constriction around his cock caused Ichigo to buck. So tight, so fucking _warm_ , he eagerly thrust into it before finally coming, silencing his own cry by capturing his double's lips. He then rode the orgasm out, giving a few more thrusts, before going still. He didn't pull out, however.

Cold hands wrapped around his neck, and he deepened the kiss, slipping his tongue into his double's mouth and ravishing his insides, undeterred by the attempts to take control. He then broke the kiss, panting softly, and licked the pale lips before sucking on the lower one.

" _Mm_ , King..." his double moaned, "I know y'wanna take Ichimaru...jus' like _this_."

Shuddering, Ichigo pulled away as he felt his cock twitch. "Don't give me any ideas," he warned, lowering his double's leg as he pulled out.

As a low, pleased chuckle was his response, he took his shirt and used it to wipe the black semen off his chest. Upon seeing it clash harshly with the white, he stared at it. Slowly, his eyes faded to their normal ocher, and only then did his intelligence return. He snapped his eyes shut, clenching the shirt tightly, at what he had done...yet _again_.

Sensing his King's distress, his double only smirked before sitting upright eyes alight with mischief. "Don' worry, King. I won' tell anyone 'bout our little _flings_ ," he mocked.

"Shut up," Ichigo growled, throwing the shirt into a black bag beside his laundry hamper. "Just shut the fuck up and go back into my head, you sick freak."

Cackling harshly, a maniacal sound that caused Ichigo's hair to stand on end, his doppelgänger merely came up from behind, wrapping cold arms around his neck and chest. "Aw, don't be all like that, King..." Feeling his King's tense body, the doppelgänger planted a soft kiss on his tanned neck. "Remember...I ain't jus' a part of your _mind_...but your very _soul_. I'll always be here..." he whispered into his ear as he slowly dematerialized.

The moment he was gone, Ichigo sat back, running his hands into his hair as he held his head, eyes tightly clenched shut.

What the hell was he _doing_? What the hell was _this_? What, even, could it be _called_? Was he screwing himself? Was he masturbating in some twisted way? And if it were the latter, it most _definitely_ couldn't be _normal_.

He chuckled softly, humorlessly to himself. Normal. He didn't even know what normal _was_ anymore. It had only been ten years since this madness started, and yet...he couldn't remember what life was like before it...

His thoughts drifted to the enigmatic Ichimaru Gin again. Forcing away the provocative thoughts fed to him by his doppelgänger, he went back to what the man once said.

_"Nah, ya really ain't nothin' abnormal at all. S'just...nobody remembers what it was like ta have folks other than humans livin' 'round here."_

Eyes opening, he thought of what that meant. He wasn't strange, then. But there was no way that could be, not with whatever the hell he could call what was going on between him and his _other_. And there was no way _in_ hell he was going to explain that to Ichimaru...

...but he was the only one who might be able to help...

_"If ya ever need m'help, just go to the persimmon tree behind Karakura Park. Y'know, the one in the creepy ol' forest. Yea, sounds strange, I know. But I'll be there if ya need me, Ichi-kun~!"_

He couldn't help but lightly scowl at the memory.

As he sat there, naked on the floor, he held his legs to his chest, lowering his head.

"...Don't call me that, dammit..." he murmured softly to no one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ಠಗಠ  
>  ~~Like who the fuck calls it a "cock" anymore? Is this some sort of 14-year-old virgin's writing? This truly sucks—GAH THAT'S NOT MEANT TO BE A PUN, DAMNIT.~~
> 
> ಠಗಥ
> 
> REMEMBER **YOU** ASKED FOR THIS.
> 
> NOW LEAVE ME BE ON MY HIATUS.
> 
>   
> *Goes to sob in a corner* No one likes me...  
> 


	4. I'm With Stupid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not what you think it is.

He entered the back room to find Zangetsu lying on his side in the nest...completely nude. Normally that wouldn't be strange, if Grimmjow were there as well. But there was definitely something wrong, here. Not only did his Hollow's reiatsu  _feel_  strange through their link, but, somehow, impossibly, he  _looked_  different as well...

His Hollow's eyes were closed, and he breathed lightly, not quite asleep. When Ichigo entered, he opened an eye to glance over. "...Yo, King," he murmured, fatigue evident in his warbling voice.

Frowning, Ichigo came to his side, causing the strange feeling he sensed to amplify. But he just couldn't put a word or name to it. He brushed the snow-white locks out of his Hollow's face, who hummed softly at the faint touch. "What's going on?" he asked softly. "...Your reiatsu is somehow...off."

"...Yeah, well..." Slowly sitting upright, Zangetsu grimaced and placed a hand on his abdomen. "...What else  _could've_  happened?"

Ocher blinked as they stared at ebon-white, and then they lowered to his stomach. Shaking his head, Ichigo stood up, feeling his Hollow's eyes on him as he paced. "You're  _pregnant_ ," he murmured, more of a statement than a question. Now that he knew what it was, it seemed obvious: the strangeness of his Hollow's reiatsu was  _another_ reiatsu bundle growing within him, one of his and...Grimmjow's?

He caught the very faint smile pull at the corner of his Hollow's mouth. "Yeah. I let Grimm dominate me," Zangetsu said simply, closing his eyes and wrapping both arms around his stomach protectively.

"What do you  _mean_ , you  _let_  Grimmjow dominate you?" Ichigo sputtered, eyes squinting as he tried to comprehend the possibility of his Hollow  _letting_ someone  _else_  dominate him.

Zangetsu blinked lazily up at him, his calm demeanor further shocking his King. "Jus' what I said, King. Didn't I tell you s'not uncommon for Hollows to switch positions every mating ritual?" he asked.

Blinking rapidly, Ichigo simply stared. Slowly, he formulated an idea of what this could mean. "...You  _do_  know you gave up your position as King of Hueco Mundo, right?" he asked, voice monotone.

"Yeah."

"...To  _Grimmjow_."

"Uh huh."

"...Aaand...this means, technically, I'm his beta, too..."

"...Guess so."

"Hell no, ya ain't."

Both Ichigo and Zangetsu turned to see Gin stalking in, his wide smile unusually threatening. "Ichigo ain't no Hollow's beta. So long as Grimmjow don't  _physically_  dominate 'im, he can't do nothin' ta Ichi," he smoothly hissed, coming to Ichigo's side. Without warning, he immediately pinned the hybrid to the wall and silenced any possible protest with a kiss.

Initially intending to respond aggressively, Ichigo froze upon realizing the kiss was...slow. Delicate. He responded just as tenderly, though he looked into the slanted two-toned orbs with confusion. When they broke apart, he didn't have a chance to speak before he heard Gin muttering obscenities.

"Stupid,  _fucking_  matin' Hollows," the man murmured, glaring a red eye over at Zangetsu, who merely cocked a brow in sarcastic "awe" at his language.

"Gin," Ichigo said, turning his partner's attention back to him, "what's wrong?"

A pale hand brushed against his cheek as Gin made a small smile. "...Ya don't get it, Ichi. Ya  _can't_  be dominated by Grimmjow," he murmured, moving to nip at his ear and whisper directly into it. "Zangetsu can be, 'cause he's a Hollow, regardless, an' things like this, switchin' up dominatin', ain't nothin' new. But Zangetsu  _can't_  see ya be dominated by another Hollow, Ichi...Can't work like that..."

Brows furrowing, Ichigo met Gin's eyes when he moved back. He didn't quite understand it, but had an idea of sorts. After all, the only one who dominated him was Gin, who wasn't a Hollow. So he nodded, but murmured back, "That's going to be hard...especially if Grimmjow comes around..."

Speaking of the devil, said alpha's reiatsu suddenly swept through the compound. Ichigo's eyes immediately widened, and he tensed in response to his siphoned position as beta from his Hollow. Such an unusual, unrecognizable sensation it was, he was too distracted, staring off blankly while trying to decipher it, to notice Gin hid his face with a bellowing sleeve as Grimmjow entered the room.

Gin narrowed his eyes at the former Espada, sensing the desire to mate radiating from him, and seeing Zangetsu go into a submissive position out of the corner of his eye. The sapphire orbs met his, and then snapped to the figure of the hybrid he now held in his arms. Before the low growl could grow in the Arrancar's chest, he used shunpō to practically disappear from the room and leave.

He went into the garganta, leaving the Soul Society behind, and traveled back to earth in record time.

They arrived within what was his and Ichigo's room in the aboveground floors of the Vizard's abandoned complex. Only then did he remove his sleeve from Ichigo's face, who was staring up past him with a strange expression. "Ichi?" he asked worriedly, eyes completely open and his smile gone.

Ichigo blinked. "...Whoa," he uttered, monotone, continuing to stare. "... _Whoa_. So  _that's_  what it feels like to be a beta."

A frown twisted Gin's features. "S'just a tip o' the iceberg, Ichi. Their matin's in the very first stage, so ya felt  _nothin'_  an' always  _will_  feel nothin'."

Ichigo blinked again, this time actually focusing on the older man. He raised a brow. "...How do you know so much about this, again...?" he asked in mock suspicion, slowly sitting upright.

Moving to his side, Gin lightly smiled. "Spend a few decades in the presence o' Hollows an' ya get ta know their ways real well," he answered. "I spend most o' m'time people-watchin', so I easily pick up lots o' stuff, too."

Humming softly in acknowledgement, Ichigo took notice of their location. It seemed just the way they left it all those years ago. His eyes first focused on the bed, standing innocently in the corner of the room, and thought back to all that had happened near it...and on it...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...So, yeah, I'm ending this...at least for now, maybe. It's sort of a dump for old Bleach fanfic ideas I had that went nowhere, anyway...  ><''
> 
> I'd love to make a story or stories based upon some of these oneshots, but...we'll see. I'm just trying to cut down on the fanfics I have in the works to make it easier on myself.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, regardless!


End file.
